This invention relates to combination locks, and, more particularly, to combination locks constructed to provide two separate and independent locking members or zones.
Numerous lock constructions have been developed and are widely employed by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to any area which has been closed and locked. Although many locks are constructed to be opened by a key, numerous combination locks have been developed which are opened by knowledge of a particular combination.
One particular type of combination lock that has become very popular due to its ease and convenience of use is a combination lock which employs a plurality of rotatable independent dials, each of which forms one of the indicia, usually numerals or letters, comprising the combination for releasing the lock. Typically, the combination lock has one mode or position in which the user is able to set or reset the desired combination sequence. Although locks of this general nature have been available for several decades, these prior art combination lock constructions suffer from common deficiencies which have not been successfully overcome.
Although many manufacturers have attempted to solve the problems associated with rotatable dial or combination locks, these prior art constructions have been unable to produce a construction which provides a unique visual display or indicator to the user when the lock is in its combination set or re-set position. As a result, combinations can be accidentally or inadvertently changed without the user becoming aware of the new combination.
A further problem typically found in prior art combination lock constructions is the presence of a single shackle or locking member. Typically, a generally J-shaped shackle is employed which is fixed in size and dimensions. As a result, the shackle is capable of securely locking only specifically sized products and is incapable of being employed for products which are not able to fit within the dimensional limitations of the shackle.
In an attempt to eliminate this particular problem, some prior art combination locks have been constructed employing flexible cables as the locking means. Although the flexible cables employed in these prior art structures do enable products of varying dimensions to be securely locked, these combination locks are limited by the length of the cable, as well as limited by incorporating a single locking member.
As a result, a user is required to select different lock constructions depending upon the particular items the user desires to secure. This requires users to possess a wide variety of combination locks, each of which incorporate a different locking member in order to be capable of satisfying all needs of the user.
In addition, another problem prior art combination locks have been unable to provide is a construction which eliminates the ability of unauthorized persons discovering the combination for opening the lock. Although numerous attempts have been made in prior art constructions for achieving a system which would eliminate or prevent these problems, these prior art constructions have failed to provide the desired results.
Another common problem which has consistently plagued prior art constructions is the cost of construction for producing and assembling prior art combination locks. In order to attain a combination lock which provides all of the features desired by consumers, prior art constructions typically incorporate numerous small components, each of which require expensive assembly procedures to produce the final product. As a result, these prior art lock constructions typically are expensive to produce, thereby reducing the ability of these locks to reach a broad base of consumers.
Another problem commonly found with prior art combination locks is the inability of these prior art constructions to prevent contaminants from reaching the rotatable, internal components of the lock, thereby causing damage to these components or interfering with the ease of operating the lock by an individual knowing the actual combination. Although numerous attempts have been made to reduce the adverse effects caused by contaminants reaching these components, such attempts have been incapable of satisfactorily eliminating this problem.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a combination lock construction which provides an automatically generated, positive visual indicator whenever the lock is placed in its combination set or reset position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock construction having the characteristic features described above which virtually eliminates the ability of unauthorized persons from gaining access to the lock by attempting to pick the lock using known techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock construction having the characteristic features described above wherein the visual indicator remains displayed throughout the combination setting/re-setting function, disappearing only when the user has successfully completed the setting function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock construction having the characteristic features described above which incorporates two separate and independent locking members, constructed for securely locking virtually all typical products by employing at least one of the locking members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock construction having the characteristic features described above wherein both locking members operate using the same combination lock assembly, thereby providing flexibility as well as ease of construction and assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock construction having the characteristic features described above wherein the visual indicator is prominently displayed in an easily seen and readily recognized manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock having the characteristic features described above which employs a minimum of components and is quickly and easily assembled, thereby providing a lock capable of being constructed at a competitive price.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock construction having the characteristic features described above which effectively seals the rotating components from external contamination and effectively prevents any external contaminants from reaching the rotating components thereof.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks of the prior art constructions are virtually eliminated and an effective, easily produced, combination lock is achieved which provides a positive visual indicator each time the combination lock is placed in its combination set or re-set position, and/or two separate and independent locking members formed in a single combination lock. In one embodiment, the visual indicator is automatically displayed upon entry of the lock into its combination setting or re-setting position in order to provide the user with a positive, readily seen, visual display clearly informing the user that the combination sequence may be altered. In an alternate embodiment, the combination lock of the present invention incorporates, either independently or in combination with the visual indicator, two separate and independent locking members, such as a shackle and/or flexible cable member.
In the visual display embodiment, a portion of the shackle is employed as the positive visual indicator. In this preferred construction, a section of the shackle extends from the base of the combination lock whenever the shackle is moved into its combination setting or re-setting position. In addition, this shackle extension portion remains in this protruding position during the setting/re-setting operation. However, upon removal of this shackle from the combination changing position, the visually indicating extension portion is withdrawn into the housing showing the user that the new combination has been successfully entered into the lock.
By achieving a combination lock having this unique visual indicator display system, accidental or inadvertent changes to the combination are virtually eliminated. In addition, by providing users with a readily seen, highly visable visual indicator, the user has a greater sense of security in frequently changing the combination, thereby enhancing the protection afforded by the combination lock. In this way, the combination lock of the present invention is capable of virtually eliminating the ability of unauthorized persons from opening the lock, using known techniques for discovering the combination.
In the alternate preferred embodiment, the combination lock of the present invention incorporates two separate and independent locking members, preferably a conventional shackle in combination with an elongated, flexible cable member or locking wire. In the preferred construction, the elongated flexible cable member is anchored at one end thereof to the housing of the padlock.
Preferably, the lockable end of the flexible cable is constructed for cooperative association with a portion of the shackle, enabling the cable member to be alternately moved into locked engagement or disengagement with the housing of the padlock, as desired by the user. In addition, by employing a portion of the shackle as a locking component for the elongated flexible cable, the rotatable dials associated with the combination lock are employed for locking and unlocking both the shackle and the flexible cable.
If desired, the combination padlock of the present invention which incorporates two separate and independent locking members may also incorporate the readily seen, highly visible visual indicator of this invention. However, if desired, these unique components can be employed in the padlock separately, without departing from the scope of this invention.
As fully detailed below, a plurality of alternate constructions and configurations can be employed for enabling the elongated, flexible cable to form an independent locking member of the combination padlock of the present invention. Preferably, each of these alternate constructions employs the shaft or other portion of the shackle as a component in the cable locking system. However, alternate locking structures or systems can be employed without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Furthermore, the lock constructions of the present invention are constructed with the interior chambers thereof virtually sealed from ambient surroundings, thereby preventing unwanted contamination from entering the interior of the lock and the rotating components thereof. In this way, the prior art degradation and interference of the lock operation by contamination is virtually eliminated.
In accordance with the present invention, a minimum number of components are employed in combination with a housing and a movable shackle in order to provide the desired, unique combination lock construction of this invention. In general, in addition to the shackle and housing, only a plurality of rotating dials and a plurality of tumbler sleeves are required to provide the desired locking mechanism. Preferably, in order to assure user security that a locked item remains locked and incapable of access by unauthorized personnel, four dials and tumbler sleeves are employed with the housing.
In the preferred construction, the central housing of the combination lock of this invention incorporates an elongated lock release groove or slot which provides the lock release zone for each of the independent rotatable tumbler sleeves. Furthermore, the shackle operates in direct association with these components to provide a reliable, secure lock construction, having the automatically displayed visual indicator detailed above.
In addition, in the preferred construction, all of the rotatable components are mounted in a single elongated bore formed in the housing and a sealing cap is employed to effectively close and seal the elongated bore once the components are mounted therein. As a result, ease of assembly is attained and, once assembly is completed, the elongated bore and the rotational components positioned therein are effectively sealed from external contamination. As a result, dirt, dust, debris, etc., commonly present in the environment, is eliminated from contaminating the working components of the combination lock of this invention. In this way, contamination from environmental sources which has often caused prior art lock assemblies to become defective or injured is effectively overcome.
In addition to these features, the present invention achieves a combination lock using a minimum number of independent components each of which is capable of being quickly assembled into the final product. As a result, a construction is attained which is capable of being manufactured at a competitive price, while providing a high quality, highly effective combination lock which prevents exposure to environmental contamination and also incorporates means for virtually eliminating unauthorized persons from opening the lock without knowledge of the combination.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.